


Read Me to Sleep

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Books, Fluffy, Good partner Iruka, Icha Icha, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Prompt Fic, bibliophile, one awkward line of heterosexual sex, otherwise totally rated G, sweet Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Iruka loves books.Kakashi loves... smut.





	Read Me to Sleep

Iruka loved books. Books of all sizes, shapes, and genres. He had a particular fondness for horror mystery, but wouldn’t scoff at romance. He read for fun, for knowledge; he used books for cooking and for self defense. He bought, he borrowed, he lent out books. He loved the way an old book smelled, and the weight of a perfect book in his hand. Yes, Iruka loved books... just not Kakashi’s.

Icha Icha, Iruka would argue, barely qualified as a book. It was paper with words in a binding, and therefore was technically a book, but it certainly was not literature, and not worth the time of day.   
He’d tried to read it. He wanted to enjoy, and at the very least understand, the things Kakashi liked, but he simply didn’t ‘get’ Icha Icha. Kakashi exhausted himself reading them, and he’d re read, over and over again. Tonight they’d had an evening off together, they'd eaten, watched a bad movie, and crawled into bed. Iruka was finishing a biography, and Kakashi was predictably read ‘Paradise’ again. Iruka was fighting off sleep, struggling to follow sentences. Kakashi had grabbed a bookmark and tagged Iruka’s page for him, taking the book before he lost his grip and it hit him in the face.   
Iruka protested sleepily, but didn’t fight when Kakashi arranged him, his head on Kakashi’s chest, their legs tangled together. Kakashi carded his fingers through Iruka’s hair, and the world was quiet and still. Iruka dozed off, waking to the gentle whispers of his partner. He concentrated, trying to hear what Kakashi was saying.   
“He thrust into her warm, wet channel, finding completion in her body...”   
Iruka’s sleepy mind mind wanted to fight, he didn’t want to hear the smut Kakashi was so obsessed with. But his voice was so soft, and so gentle, he made the porn sound almost... loving? As he drifted off to the tender whispers of his love, Iruka thought maybe Kakashi’s taste in books wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> KAKAIRU WEEK IS THE BEST! I’m new to writing fanfic, and haven’t noticed this tag while reading fics. It’s awesome! There are so many new works to read, and I’m absolutely living for it.


End file.
